Welcome Home, to your Home from Home
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Sherlock observes Molly while she works, realizing just how good it feels to be home after three years. Sherlolly friendship! Dedicated to SammyKatz, who needs a smile right now, and I love her, so I can't deny the opportunity to give her a bit of the happiness she deserves.


This story is for my dear friend, SammyKatz. She's been having a really rough time throughout this past year with family stress and loss and I'm sure much more than she even tells me...and I just commend her so much for being so lovely throughout it all. Anyway, she wrote me the other day, saying she was having a really hard time this past week or so, and just wanted to read a happy Sherlolly fic. So, this is what came to me today at work. Sammy, my dearest, I hope that this speaks to you on some level, it really just wrote itself, so I know it's meant for you somehow. I'm just not sure how, but yea, I hope you enjoy it, and know how much I love and respect you, my friend. :)

**Also, I do not own any of the characters/places portrayed in this story.**

**Welcome Home, to your Home from Home:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He had snuck into the observation room to watch her as she worked. He had started this ritual, this habit, before the fall, fascinated by the way she carried out her routine. She always was so thorough, taking time to go over every inch, every organ, every cut and bruise of the person on her table. He had always enjoyed this, watching how much joy she took from working at her craft. It was always so nice, reassuring, to find someone who loved the sciences of human anatomy as much as he did. However, he hadn't taken the time before, and not until now, to observe the quirks and mannerisms of the small pathologist.

_She really was an interesting specimen. _

For instance, the way she bit the corner of her lower lip as she concentrated, always on the Y-incision, but not for the rest of the autopsy. Sherlock enjoyed the way she wiggled an itch out of her nose, purely professional and determined to continue working through the sensation, not yielding to care for her own wants or needs.

_Just like in everything else she does._

'She looks ador...' His mind always cut off his thoughts of admiration for the cute woman. He turned his attention back to observing Molly while she sliced further into the middle aged man. Her small hand was steady, confident in its wielding of the scalpel. Sherlock watched on with an all too impressed stare, as she cracked the ribcage open. She made it look so _easy_, even though the consulting genius knew for a fact the amount of force it took to accomplish the task. It impressed him all the more that she could do it at all, let alone complete it so quickly and effortlessly.

_It also intimidated him. Just slightly._

It had been just days after his return to the limelight of the press and the living world, and he hadn't been able to come and see her, to watch her as he used to. The past three years hadn't changed her much, he noted. Oh sure, she had lost a bit of weight, and had taken to wearing slightly better fitting clothing. Nothing, overall, had changed though, apart from the way she wore her hair, and the promotion to head of the pathology department.

_He could tell by her lab coat. Starch, crisp, whiter than the old one. New._

He had tried to hide himself, even in the large space of the window. However, the more intrigued he became with her, the less guarded he had become with keeping himself hidden in the corner, in the shadow. Soon, he could see the start of a grin form at the corner of her lips. It struck him as odd, but he couldn't help but smile just at the sight of her tiny smirk.

'She looks beaut...' Once again, the logical part of his mind snapped his attention back to things purely of the scientific nature. He gazed down, noting the fondness in her eyes, as she seemed to operate on auto-pilot. She was daydreaming. That small and quiet expression reserved for some special memory. Soon, Sherlock noted the way Molly's chest had begun to shake a bit, the grin growing into a wide, cheek blossoming smile upon her face. She was...laughing? Why was she laughing? Sherlock watched on in confusion, wondering what on earth she could be thinking about that would produce such a reaction. He got his answer when she suddenly turned, looking directly at him through the windowed glass.

"For God's sake, Sherlock, I can see you! Get in here right now!" She hollered, her voice lilting with all the bright happiness and amusement so clearly displayed on her face.

_He found himself following her command eagerly, pushing through the swinging door to the morgue. _

He heard the faint snap of her latex gloves as she removed them, the metallic clink of scalpel to tray as she set it down to rest. No sooner had he entered the room, when he found her directly in front of him.

"Sherlock Holmes, I don't want to hear any protest from you with what I'm about to do." She stated firmly. He was about to ask what she was talking about, when Molly threw her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down and in for a surprisingly crushing embrace. The revived detective stood, shocked and still for a moment, before his arms wound around her back. He returned the deep hug, his grip on her squeezing harder by the second, until soon, Molly was being held tightly against his chest. He stood up, forcing her small feet to leave the floor for a moment. The small pathologist squealed a bit in surprise, until he set her back down, not once breaking contact.

"I'm so glad to see you." Molly whispered to him. Sherlock let go of the deep breath he had been unknowingly holding in, sighing out the stress of three years into her shoulder. Another sigh came, as he felt her hand smooth over the top of his hair, as if she were caressing the tension and commanding it out of his mind.

"_I missed you."_ His mind allowed that one thought access. Not only did he hear it inside his head, but the enigmatic man had also heard it in his own voice, able to speak to her, able to speak it out. He felt the small tears start then, hitting his shirt and soaking into the fabric. He simply hugged her to his chest, absorbing the small shocks as her body wracked with happy sobs. He was happy to embrace her so serenely, happy to be here with her. Happy to be home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, there you have it. I hope that was a happy thing for you all, but especially my Sammy. Like I said, not really sure where this one came from, but I know it's yours. So I hope you like it, and just remember, I love you lots! :D

Leave me a note and tell me what you thought of the story...and if you could, leave Sammy a note, maybe just as a word of encouragement so she knows that we all love her so dearly. Thanks everyone, I love you all so much!


End file.
